mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Junebug/Gallery
Season two Secret of My Excess Junebug enjoying some water S2E10.png Spike it's my birthday S2E10.png Spike extends his arms to Junebug S2E10.png Spike give me something S2E10.png Junebug looking at Spike S2E10.png Junebug my flowers S2E10.png Junebug Ok...weird S2E10.png Spike so close S2E10.png Junebug cute close up S2E10.png Season four Leap of Faith Applejack looking S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity "flowers that accentuate my mane" S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Street view of Ponyville EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak into Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Twilight watches ponies fill the seats S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Washouts Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Ponies cheering in the bleachers S9E15.png Unicorn student with butterfly wings S9E15.png Spectator ponies wait for halftime show S9E15.png Lighthoof looking at Shimmy Shake S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel hopping around clumsily S9E18.png Ponies staring at Angel in Fluttershy's body S9E18.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png The Last Problem Sheep blocking the train tracks S9E26.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Crowd pony "what could top" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Audience ponies eating tossed toppings MLPS5.png Miscellaneous Wave 5 Blind Bag Junebug.jpg Wave 5 Junebug collector card.jpg Wave 10 Blind Bag Junebug.jpg Wave 10 Junebug collector card.jpg Junebug, Gentle Soul card MLP CCG.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Junebug album page MLP mobile game.png Version 2.3 promotion MLP mobile game.png pt:Junebug/Galeria